


Not The Best Place To...

by Tvieandli



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the manor’s many living rooms isn’t necessarily the best place to take care of such business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Best Place To...

When Bruce walked into the living room, Jason’s dick was already pulsing with need, leaking pre-cum over his fingers. The boy was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed, teeth set against his bottom lip, and a hand fisted around his cock.  
He didn’t have to look hard to know Jason was about to cum, and a part of him wanted to just turn away. Give the boy his privacy. But he’d already frozen up, staring into the darkened room, at the boy who was lit only by the television screen, porn muted to keep his own senses alert to approaching Batmen.  
The spluttering sound he made in the back of his throat as Jason’s cock pulsed with the first wave of orgasm was involuntary, causing Jason’s eyes to go wide, and lock with his.  
“Jesus Christ, Bruce!” he yelled, yanking a pillow over his lap, but even with the pillow in the way, Bruce could still see Jason’s hips bucking minutely as he finished- unable to stop himself- onto the cushion.  
Jason did his best to glare, but the post orgasmic haze really softened the blow of it, making him seem more like an angry kitten than the hardened street kid he was.  
Bruce swallowed, muttering a small “sorry” under his breath, and turned around, unwilling to admit just how hard he was from seeing that, from looking into his adopted son’s eyes as the boy came on his mother’s upholstery.  
Behind him he heard Jason swearing, and the audible click of the television turning off. He tried to push it out of his mind, fighting with the urge to follow Jason’s example.


End file.
